Beauty From Pain
by Mikari Haruno
Summary: A Sakura songfic tribute to the song Beauty from Pain by Superchick. R&R, and I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Greetings fellow earthlings!! Mikari here with a sad fic to the song 'Beauty from Pain' by Superchick, an awesome band. Seriously, go check them out or I'll rip your head off. Really.**

**Moving on…**

**Enjoy, and review when you're done!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Superchick…-sniffle-…I'm doomed to be nothing but another fangirl…-sigh-**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_Lyrics_

* * *

'Sasuke…' I lay in bed alone, tears running downs my cheeks yet again, as they had almost nonstop for a year. It was late, and my home seemed emptier than ever in the darkness and silence.

A whole year has passed since my whole life crashed down. Sasuke left, leaving my heart torn into pieces, and my parents…

Well, there had been many casualties during the Sound invasion, and my parents had just been another pair of bystanders in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The pain was so overwhelming; I spent a good six months confined to my room, only leaving when absolutely necessary. Finally, after those first six months, Ino and Naruto managed to bring me back to training, and my life became a never ending cycle.

Wake up, dress, and smile to hide the despair; train, eat, and cry myself to sleep, only to repeat the whole cycle again. I knew Naruto and Ino were still unsure of my emotional state, but most of Konoha accepted the façade easily; especially after Naruto left to travel with Jiraya.

That brought about yet another turning point, as I began forcing myself to train alone, realizing all over again how _weak_ I was, and the small part of me that had recovered fractionally hated the feeling, and drove me to train.

It was an easy way to forget everything, focusing only on the strain and adrenaline. If for but a moment, I could forget my past, and my broken heart.

Restless, I stood from bed, padding silently down to my living room, heart calming the slightest at seeing my only way of expressing my pain; the elegant black grand piano my parents had taught me to play when I was ten. My mother had been amazing at it – as a young woman, she had been a professional pianist, but had retired when she met my father.

The countless memories I had of playing with them or for them swirled in my mind, comforting me with their happiness. Sliding quietly onto the smooth bench, I traced the ivory keys gently, feeling my heart sink into peaceful tranquility already.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my fingers to begin a song, plucking out the notes slowly. After the slow intro, I began singing, fingers still keeping the slow pace.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

The notes became slightly louder, sounding surer, my voice rising with them.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

I slowed again, tears beginning to trickle down, but not interfering with my singing.

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

I poured my all into the chorus, eyes still closed as memories flashed by my eyes of the old times I'd lost and the music surrounded me, cutting off the rest of the world.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am, at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

I finished slowly, coming to a halt reluctantly and feeling the sadness crash over me. Hunched over the piano, my tears dripped on the keys as I sobbed. After several minutes I stopped my tears, whispering to myself sadly.

"Someday…The tears will stop completely. Maybe then, my training will be worth something. Maybe…" '...I'll be able to move on.' I stepped back up the stairs, fighting down the hope that surged up at my thoughts. 'I won't allow myself to hope yet, but…I'll keep trying.'

Lying down, I closed my eyes, drifting off with one last thought.

'I don't think my pain will ever really heal, but…Someday I'll learn to deal with it. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, I'll reawaken more beautiful and stronger than ever. Maybe then I'll finally be able to find happiness, and stop the tears…Maybe…when Naruto comes back, I'll be able to be so much stronger for him...'

* * *

**A/N: …Okay, so maybe I'm not the best sad story writer, but I NEEDED to write this songfic. The first time I heard this song I cried, and the plot bunny for this one was HUGE! Like Plotzilla!!**

**Anyways…thank you for reading, review to give me your thoughts on it please!!**

**Mikari, the authoress who has to go get a tissue –sniffle-**


End file.
